Hot and Sweaty in the GR
by fated1990
Summary: Title says it all; Gohan and Vegeta have some adult time in the Gravity Room. Rated for a reason. PWP.


AN: Well this is my first attempt at a smut, so please be nice :)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Gohan was catching his breath while he tried to make sense of the situation he now found himself in.

It had started out as a normal day; it was the last Saturday of June, Goku suggested going to Master Roshie's and as it was such a lovely day everyone, minus Gohan as he had a report to do, and Vegeta, who had just scowled when it had been suggested to him and walked off, decided to head over to the little island.

Gohan had let out a heavy sigh when he realised that, a couple of hours later, Vegeta's ki signature was nearing his house. "Three, two, one," he muttered under his breath and sure enough, Vegeta just strolled through his door as he got to one. "Brat, I'm bored. Come train with me." Gohan eyed his report quickly before sighing once again and standing up, he was nearly done and he could use a break, plus he knew it wouldn't really be worth the effort of arguing with the prince on this occasion.

Arriving back at Capsule Corp, he had followed the shorter man into the GR, and after some quick stretching, they had immediately started throwing punches at the other. And that was how things had carried on until Gohan knocked Vegeta hard to the ground and following him down he had straddled his hips and was pulling his fist back to hit him in the face when he noticed that Vegeta wasn't fighting back anymore and his eyes were fixated on the taller man's abs. Gohan dropped his arm, and leaning back on his hunches slightly he felt something pushing against his arse. His eyes widen and flicked to Vegeta's smouldering ones as he realised the older man was aroused.

Seeing that the other man was distracted, Vegeta reached up and pushed his lips to Gohan's, who gasped and then had a tongue pushed into his mouth, and that was when his rational side shut down and his saiyan blood, which was already more in control due to the sparring match, took over and he pushed his own tongue into the prince's mouth as he fought for dominance, already his body was screaming for him to take charge, and that was what he did, yanking his mouth away, he ripped Vegeta's top off and started pressing hot kisses down his body until he reached his nipple and sucked it into his mouth, nipping at it while his fingers pinched and flicked at his other one with his fingers. Vegeta groaned low in his throat while his fingers tangled in Gohan's silky hair, as the boy switched to his other nipple, lavishing the same treatment as he had on the first one. With a final flick at his nipple, Gohan's mouth continued his southward journey towards the prince's hips and when he reached the waistband of his shorts, he sucked the bulge into his mouth as his fingers slowly inched the shorts down. Once the shorter man was completely naked Gohan set his sights on the erect member as he playfully flicked at the tip with his tongue before surprising Vegeta by taking his whole length down his throat, and then slowly lifting his mouth almost completely off, before repeating the process over and over, using his tongue to vary the sensations as he deliberately kept his pace torturously slow. After a while he released the wet member from his mouth with an audible plop, and removed his own clothes. The prince stood and caught the younger man in a passionate kiss as his hand trailed lower to Gohan's hard member, wrapping around it and he began pumping it. When they broke for air, Gohan pushed Vegeta to his knees, and after lifting an eyebrow to him, the prince took Gohan into his mouth and started bopping his head.

When Gohan started to feel himself losing control he pulled his head off him and pulled the man to his feet and pushed him against a wall, forcing his fingers into his mouth, Vegeta got the idea and started slathered his fingers in his saliva, and when he felt that they were thoroughly coated, he moved his fingers to the prince's entrance and started preparing him. When he was looser Gohan removed his fingers and turned Vegeta to face the wall before rubbing his member teasingly over Vegeta's entrance, occasionally prodding at it as well, but only enough to tempt the shorter man, until he growled, "stop playing with me brat, just put it in already!" Gohan complied, slamming into Vegeta, not even bothering to be gentle, just wanting to be in the older man completely, barely pausing he started pounding into Vegeta, causing the man to rub against the wall, and the friction from that against his member seemed to turn him on even more. And then when he felt the other man shudder under him he knew he had hit his prostate and so he continuously aimed for that stop. With the way Vegeta was tightening around him and that he was moaning that he was close, Gohan knew they wouldn't last much longer so he paused inside the prince, much to the shorter man's displeasure, flattening him against the wall, and leaning down he breathed into his ear, "how does it feel your highness? To be taken up against a wall by your rival's son? A third class warrior's son?" Vegeta said nothing but he tried to move himself along Gohan's member. Gohan clamped his hands down almost painfully on Vegeta's hips, and with a smirk in his voice he said, "oh no, no, your highness, you're going to answer me if you want to come. So what is your answer hmm? Do you like this?" He rolled his hips for good measure, cause Vegeta to moan. "Well Vegeta?" With a growl Vegeta gave in "Ack! Yes, you bastard! It feels good! Now take your cock and fuck me!" Gohan had the cheek to look innocent, "why Vegeta, I wasn't going to make you beg," but the evil gleam that he couldn't quite keep out of his eye belied his statement. None the less, he stopped torturing the prince and he resumed his pounding into the shorter man. After a few more thrusts Vegeta shuddered as he came, and then Gohan allowed himself to come as well.

Then they both sank to the floor, breathing heavily. Gohan was catching his breath while he tried to make sense of the situation he now found himself in. His human side of his mind was now more in control and he found himself groaning, he had not only cheated on his wife, but he had done it with a man he had known since childhood.

Vegeta, recognising the change in mood, spoke up, "don't worry brat, you have done nothing wrong. Stop letting your weak human side cloud your judgement, this was merely sex, a release of tension. As Saiyans we have our mates, but occasionally are blood calls for someone slightly different. I believe there is a phrase here about variety being the spice of life, that is all there is to it. So remove that guilty look from your face." Gohan released a sigh but he did feel better, Vegeta wouldn't take the effort to put his mind at ease, he would only state what he thought the truth. In a comfortable silence they got up and dressed, then after saying goodbye Gohan took off home, and on the flight home he decided he wasn't going to let an action that was caused just because testosterone was running high mixed with his saiyan blood mess with his life. So by the time his wife and daughter had come home he had already put the afternoon's events out of his mind and he greeted them with a genuine happy guilt free smile.

* * *

So how did I do? Review? :)


End file.
